Haunt The Haunting in The Haunted Dorm
by Dani en Yuki
Summary: Para siswa kurang kerjaan di WW Gakuen meluangkan waktu mereka yg terbuang sia-sia untuk menceritakan kisah horror, dan berakhir memburu hantu di asrama mereka yang katanya angker. RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Yuki: **Akhirnya saya bisa nginep lagi di rumah awesome Dani!! XD

**Yuki: **OI! Jangan fitnah aku! *nendang Dani yang ngetik kalimat di atas*

**Dani:** Maple! Akhirnya kami bisa membuat fic kolab lagi. Karena kami sedang tergila-gila pada APH, makanya jadi fandom Hetalia lagi!

**Yuki: **Dan karena kami sedang jatuh cinta ama Ivan dan Gilbert, maka jadi charanya Ivan dan Gilbert nongol lagi XD

**Dani: **Karena banyak yang minta Are you smarter than a sixth grader dilanjutin lagi (meski kami gak nyangka bakal ada yang request demikian), awalnya kami ingin membuat fic dengan tema yang sama, yaitu acara kuis.

**Yuki: **Tapi gak jadi dan akhirnya kami membuat fic ini yang asli murni dan purely dari ide kami sendiri XD

**Dani: **Ya sudahlah, met baca.

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Haunt The Haunting in The Haunted Dorm © Dani en Yuki.

Warning: OOC, AU, dan semua warning yang khas pada fic ciptaan kami XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Di taman depan sebuah sekolah asrama cowok, pada siang hari, berkumpullah beberapa siswa yang tengah sibuk bermain keluarga-keluargaan dengan pohon beringin sebagai rumahnya, bangku panjang sebagai sofa, dan dedaunan serta batu sebagai makanan.

"Aku pulang!!" teriak Arthur semangat sembari mendekati pohon beringin di mana Tino dengan Ludwig yang berperan sebagai Ibu dan Ayah dari 4 orang anak. Tino memasang senyum yang dipaksakan dan Ludwig tak perlu repot-repot menyembunyikan rasa jengkelnya pada anak (haram) nya yang beralis tebal itu. Maklum, ide permainan childish ini awalnya dicetuskan oleh Arthur dan dengan pemaksaan, maka semua akhirnya menuruti kemauannya.

"Selamat datang," kata Tino keibuan (?) dengan sangat tidak ikhlasnya.

"Eh, adikku," Ivan datang dari balik pohon beringin yang berfungsi sebagai dapur. Dia membawa sehelai daun busuk yang ada ulat di atasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Arthur dan Gilbert yang baru datang, "Nih, Kakak masakin makanan yang enak. Makan ya. Awas loh. Papa udah susah cari uang, juga," kata Ivan sembari mengeluarkan aura kejamnya.

"Udah deh, kelar aja yuk," kata Ludwig yang daritadi merasakan death glare entah dari mana yang ditujukan kepadanya semenjak permainan ini dimulai.

"I'll kill 'm," ucap seorang cowok berkacamata dari atas pohon nangka yang tidak jauh dari tempat itu.

"Kelar? Baru aja dimulai. Aku aja baru pulang sekolah, nih," sanggah Arthur.

"Iya, Arthur harus makan ini dulu baru boleh kelar," Ivan semakin memajukan makanan 'lezat' itu ke hadapan Arthur.

"Sorry, aku udah makan bekalku tadi," Gilbert dengan PD menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan pada Arthur sambil mengeluarkan sesuatu dari plastik hitamnya, "Ini aja masih sisa banyak," dua buah batu bata merah keluar dari plastik itu. Dan Gilbert langsung membuangnya.

"Errr… entar aja, deh. Aku mau ngerjain PeEr dulu," kata Arthur sembari bersiap memanjat pohon beringin karena kamar fiksinya ada di atas sana.

Tepat saat Arthur hendak memanjat, seseorang terjun dari atas pohon beringin dan langsung mendarat di hadapan Ludwig dengan pose hero-nya. Kaki kiri bersimpuh, dan kaki kanan ditekuk, tangan kanannya membentuk tanda peace, dan tangan kirinya menengadah, dengan satu mata yang dikedipkan ke arah Ludwig.

"Apa?" tanya Ludwig dengan perasaan tidak enak, "Peace juga," dan dia pun ikut membentuk tanda peace dengan tangan kanannya. Tampangnya masih menunjukkan tanda-tanda tidak minat.

"Maksudku, ini minta uang 200.000 dollar," kata pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, Alfred.

"Kok minta ke aku?"

"Kamu kan yang jadi Papa di sini!" Alfred keukeuh.

Setelah menghela napas berat, Ludwig menyambar daun busuk yang dipegang Ivan dan langsung menaruhnya dengan kasar di atas tangan Alfred yang menengadah.

"Tuh uangnya! Sisanya ditabung ya!"

Suasana langsung sunyi. Angin berhembus lirih dan daun-daun tambah berguguran sehingga persediaan makanan mereka makin berlimpah. Tak ada satupun yang membuka suara, bahkan Arthur pun bungkam.

"Kok diam?" pikir Ludwig, "Jangan-jangan aku harus ngasih duit beneran. Mampus!" Ludwig jadi kepikiran, "Ah, lebih baik aku kasih uang beneran. Siapa tahu mereka mau disuap buat ngeakhirin permainan ini," Ludwig pun hampir mengeluarkan dompetnya saat Arthur berbicara.

"Ah… bosen ya ternyata main ginian," katanya yang disambut ucapan syukur dari yang lain.

"Baru nyadar lo?!" batin yang lain.

"Lebih baik kita main dokter-dokteran aja!" usul Arthur yang langsung disambut oleh aksi tindakan angkat tangan oleh Ivan.

"Ahahaha… ide bagus," kata Ivan yang membuat lesu para siswa yang lain. Kalo Ivan setuju, gak ada cara buat menolak, "Tapi lebih bagus lagi kalo kita diam aja."

"Horey!" bahkan Gilbert pun ikut bersorak dan berterima kasih pada Ivan dalam hati.

"Gak asyik ah kalo diam," kata Arthur, "Ah, bahkan main mayat-mayatan lebih seru!"

"Gimana kalo elo yang jadi mayat dan kita trus ngelayat dan pulang ke kamar masing-masing sementara elo di sini," usul Ludwig melampiaskan rasa sensinya.

"Ah, gimana kalo kita main kontes coverboy? Aku yang jadi pesertanya dan kalian yang jadi jurinya!" usul Gilbert.

"Gak asyik banget!" ucap Arthur blak-blakan sambil memalingkan wajahnya, "Masa juri-jurinya lebih ganteng daripada pesertanya?"

"Udah-udah. Kalian berdua sama aja," sela Alfred kesal, "Yang satu narsis, yang satu alisnya tebal."

"Gak nyambung, oi," kata Arthur tersinggung.

"Errr… bagaimana kalo untuk mengisi waktu luang sekarang, kita ceritain cerita horor yang kita tahu atau alami aja?" usul Tino menengahi.

"Waktu luang?" Gilbert memandang Arthur, "Elo jadi KetOs masih punya waktu luang buat nyantai-nyantai ngerumpi gini?"

"Elo juga jadi calon satpam gak belajar ngejaga sekolah!" balas Arthur pada Gilbert yang notabene adalah anggota senior PKS.

"Udahan," kata Tino sabar, "KetOs pun perlu waktu luang untuk refreshing."

"Hm!" Arthur dengan bangga mendekap kedua tangan di depan dada karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, ada seseorang yang membela dia.

"Begitu juga dengan calon satpam," kata Tino yang langsung meralat ucapannya, "Maksud Mama, calon tentara," sambung Tino yang karena masih terbawa suasana permainan, tanpa sadar menyebut dirinya 'Mama' padahal permainan keluarga-keluargaan mereka sudah lama berakhir.

"Oke, mulai dari aku, ya!" kata Alfred semangat sembari langsung duduk bersila di tanah di depan Ludwig dan Tino yang tanpa sadar masih duduk berdampingan di kursi panjang. Dan dengan terpaksa karena tidak ada kerjaan lagi, Arthur, Ivan, dan Gilbert pun ikut duduk di atas tanah.

"Jadi… begini ceritanya…" ucap Alfred. Kemudian dia berdehem untuk menghilangkan dahaknya, "Waktu itu… aku sedang membuat hamburger…" ucapnya dengan wajah biasa-biasa saja, "Kemudian telepon pun berdering…" sambungnya dengan ekspresi yang sedikit seram, "Dan aku pergi meninggalkan hamburgerku untuk mengangkat telepon…" dia pun menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mendramatisir. "Saat aku mengangkat teleponnya, telepon itu mengeluarkan suara 'tut… tut… tut…'. Aku sudah mulai merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres…" katanya.

Saat Alfred berhenti bercerita, ia baru sadar bahwa semua siswa yang mendengarnya hanya melongo menanggapi ceritanya.

"Errr… mungkin itu telepon salah sambung?" kata Tino.

"BUKAN!" teriak Alfred keras dan tiba-tiba yang membuat semua langsung tersentak kaget, bahkan Tino tanpa sadar memegang lengan Ludwig yang juga tidak sadar bahwa ia telah memeluk Tino.

"Itu bukan salah sambung," kata Alfred menjelaskan, "Itu adalah telepon dari salah satu temenku, tapi karena aku terlalu lama menjawab, maka ia tutup teleponnya."

"Trus, mana bagian horornya?" tanya Arthur yang mulai bosan.

"Begini… setelah aku meletakkan kembali teleponku… aku pun kembali ke dapur. Dan ternyata apa?!" Alfred mendramatisir.

"Apa? Apa ada hantu yang nyamar jadi gue dan membuatmu terpesona?" tanya Gilbert.

"Masak hantu nyamar jadi hantu?" ejek Alfred yang merasa dari dulu sensi ama Gilbert karena kenarsisannya, "Lebih parah! Oh, man! Hamburgerku…"

"Kenapa?" tanya yang lain mulai tertarik.

"Hamburgerku menghilang secara mistis!!" pekiknya. "Dan saat aku mencarinya, aku menemukannya di tong sampah!! Horor banget, kan?!" Alfred sampai memegang kedua pipinya sendiri.

"Itu bukannya horor," kata Arthur, "Tapi hidayah."

"Maksud?!"

"Udah-udah. Sekarang giliranku buat cerita!" kata Gilbert.

"Silahkan, Gilbert-kun," kata Ivan sembari tersenyum.

"Waktu itu… hari kamis malam. Aku ada di kamarku. Sendirian. Yang lain pada keluar asrama untuk menghadiri pesta seseorang."

"Trus?" tanya Tino.

"Dan waktu malam itu, sebelum aku tidur, aku ingin membersihkan wajah awesomeku ini. Dan ternyata saat aku melihat kaca…"

"Ada hantu di belakangmu?"

"Oh My God!!" teriak Gilbert heboh, "Saat aku melihat kaca, ada seekor burung di kepalaku!!"

"Bukannya dari dulu?" tanya Ludwig gak tertarik.

"Hah? Masak sih?" tanya Gilbert, "Gak mungkin. Burung itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan mistis! Horor banget tuh!"

"Masak kamu gak tahu? Selama ini gak pernah ngaca yah?" tanya Alfred.

"Aku kan awesome banget, buat apa ngaca," jawab Gilbert.

"Gak pernah ngaca? Pantesan gak pernah nyadar diri," kata Arthur.

"Ya udah, karena burung itu muncul secara mistis dan kupikir akan membawa keberuntungan, aku biarin aja dia hidup di atas kepalaku," kata Gilbert.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Ludwig," tunjuk Alfred.

"Errr… cerita horor?" Ludwig keringat dingin, "Sekarang pun aku lagi merasakan hawa horor entah darimana," ujar Ludwig yang masih tanpa sadar memeluk Tino.

"I'll fuckin' kill 'm," kata seseorang yang masih juga nongkrong di atas pohon nangka di dekat sana itu.

"Sekarang giliranku!" kata Ivan mengacungkan tangan.

"Kamu gak perlu cerita pun udah kerasa kok suasana horornya," batin semuanya.

"Waktu itu… aku mampir ke rumah salah seorang temanku. Dan di depan rumah itu ada sebuah patung seorang cewek yang membawa guci. Awalnya sih aku perhatiin gak ada yang aneh. Trus…"

"Trus mata patung itu ngelirik kamu?" tanya Arthur gak sabar yang kebanyakan nonton film horor buatan suatu negara di Asia Tenggara.

"Bukan. Gak mungkin ada lah hal kayak gitu di dunia ini," kata Ivan tersenyum pada Arthur.

"Ini kan cerita horor. Jadi ya mungkin aja, kan?" batin Arthur tersinggung.

"Tiba-tiba… WOAH! Dari dalam guci itu, muncul dan mengalirlah air dengan ajaibnya!" kata Ivan, "Horor banget kan? Ahahaha…."

"Kalo horor kenapa kamu ketawa?" batin semuanya yang sweat dropped baik pada tingkah Ivan maupun pada cerita horornya yang lebih tepat disebut cerita pengalaman katroknya itu.

"Karena aku takut, ya udah, aku hancurkan saja patung cewek itu dengan magical stick ini!" Ivan mengambil sebatang pipa air yang sejak tadi ia sandarkan di pohon beringin, "Dan aku berhasil! Guci itu udah gak mengeluarkan air lagi! Yay!" ia mengacungkan jari membentuk tanda peace.

Yang lain sweat dropped dan mengasihani siapapun orang yang menjadi pemilik patung malang itu.

"Hal yang mistis dianggap gak ada. Hal yang biasa banget dianggap mistis," batin Arthur yang masih tersinggung pada Ivan.

"Serem kan? Ahahaha…"

"Oh… seram…," kata yang lain dengan tidak semangat dan terpaksa.

"Sekarang giliran…."

"Aku belum selesai!" Ivan memotong ucapan Arthur, "Ini ceritaku setelah pulang dari rumah temanku itu."

"Ya, silahkan lanjutkan," kata Arthur pasrah.

"Waktu itu aku udah memasuki asrama. Hari udah malam dan lampu-lampu pada dimatikan karena semua udah tidur. Waktu aku melewati lorong, aku merasa bahwa ada yang mengikutiku. Karena di lorong waktu itu gelap banget, aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas." Kata Ivan.

"Kayaknya sekarang, ini baru beneran horor deh," batin Tino.

"Waktu aku berbelok ke tikungan lorong, aku melihat sekelebat bayangan di belakangku."

"Oh! Hantukah itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas aku merasa takut waktu itu. Saat itu aku sendirian di sana dan suasana sepi sekali karena udah larut malam."

"Trus kau lari?"

"Tidak. Karena aku takut, dan dengan refleksnya aku berbalik badan dan mengayunkan magical stick milikku ke arah belakangku."

"Mana bisa hantu dipukul manusia?" sanggah Gilbert.

"Tapi bisa kalo dipukul dengan magical stick ini," Ivan memegang pipa kran air itu, "Dan bukti bahwa aku berhasil mengalahkan hantu itu adalah saat terdengar bunyi 'prang!' yang cukup keras di suasana sepi itu."

"Woah! Pasti hantu itu jadi serpihan-serpihan kecil kayak monster-monster di Power Rangers," kata Alfred.

"Dan akupun langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar dan tidur. Saat keesokan harinya, waktu aku telah bangun dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku melewati lorong malam sebelumnya aku bertemu dengan hantu itu. Dan kalian tahu apa? Ada serpihan-serpihan kaca kecil di lantai!"

"Itu mungkin jiwa roh yang malam sebelumnya kamu kepruk," kata Alfred.

"Mungkin juga," kata Ivan.

"Kamu sudah membakar serpihan kaca itu?" tanya Arthur tiba-tiba.

"Tidak tentu saja," kata Ivan, "Aku langsung menginjaknya dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Ahahaha…"

"KAU HARUSNYA TIDAK PATUT TERTAWA BEGITU!!" Arthur berdiri sambil menunjuk Ivan.

"Setelah ini kupikir kita akan kehilangan KetOs kita," batin Ludwig.

"Eh? Kau tidak suka?" tanya Ivan.

"Nyawamu terancam Ivan (meski itu bagus bagi kami semua)!" kata Arthur pura-pura cemas.

"Nyawamu yang sedang terancam, Idiot!" batin Alfred.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ivan.

"Karena kau membiarkan serpihan kaca itu tanpa membakarnya, berarti kau membiarkan roh hantu (?) itu berkeliaran di tempat di mana ia dimusnahkan. Dan kau tahu? Dia akan membalas dendam pada siapapun yang membuatnya sirna!!! Oh Ivan! Kau akan mati!!" kata Arthur yang tanpa sadar menyumpahi kematian Ivan.

"Udah jangan didengerin. Dasar sok dukun," kata Alfred.

"Eh! Jangan membantahku dalam hal mistis ya, brengsek!" kata Arthur sambil menunjuk Alfred. Lalu Arthur kembali menatap Ivan, "Satu-satunya cara agar selamat, kau harus menangkap hantu itu dan melakukan ritual di tempatmu memusnahkan hantu itu. Supaya kita bisa mengurung roh itu ke alamnya yang abadi di sana," Arthur menunjuk ke atas dan diikuti oleh dongakan kepala yang lain. Bahkan burung di atas kepala Gilbert pun ikut mendongak heran.

"Ah? Ahahahaha…"

"KAU TAK HARUSNYA TERTAWA!!!" teriak Arthur.

"Tentu saja aku tertawa karena aku bahagia, karena kalian mau membantuku untuk menangkap hantu itu dan melakukan ritual. Iya kan, da?" ucap Ivan dengan aura berwarna ungu yang mengitarinya.

Dan mau tidak mau, semua mengangguk setuju. Kecuali Arthur dan Ivan, semua bahkan menyumpahi Arthur lah yang akan dibunuh hantu apapun yang akan mereka temui nanti.

=_=_=_=_=

**Omake**

"Hey, Matthew, kenapa kau ada di sini? Semua sudah kumpul makan malam," sapa Francis saat hendak melewati kamar Matthew yang pintunya terbuka dan menampakkan Matthew yang terduduk sambil menunduk di tepi ranjangnya bersama Kumajirou.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Kenapa?"

Matthew pun mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Francis yang ada di depannya meskipun pandangan Matthew agak blur.

"WOAH!" Francis terkejut bukan main saat melihat kacamata yang dipakai Matthew hanya tinggal bingkainya saja tanpa kaca. Bukan hanya itu. Yang paling membuat Francis terkejut adalah sebelah mata Matthew yang bengkak membiru seperti habis dihantam benda tajam.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!" tanya Francis.

"Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu," kata Matthew.

=_=_=_=_=

**Yuki:** Ahahaha… *ala Ivan* ngerti maksud omakenya nggak, ya?

**Dani:** Ya jelas lah! Jelas banget! Kalo nggak ngerti, kalian kepruk aja komputer kalian masing-masing menggunakan magical stick. *menunjukkan pipa keran yang dicabut dari belakang rumah*

**Yuki:** Mungkin ini bakal jadi 3shot. Sekitar gitu deh. Pokoknya bikinnya ini musti selese sekaligus karena gak setiap hari bisa nginep di rumah Dani (yang awesome--inserted by Dani) gini.

**Dani: **Ya udah, mau tahu gimana para chara APH memburu hantu itu dan bagaimana besarnya kekuatan magical stick dalam menumpas kejahatan (meski yang punya adalah sumber kejahatan abadi)? Siapakah orang yang nangkring di atas pohon nangka? Dan siapa yang ternyata membuang hamburger Alfred ke tong sampah? (yang terakhir ini gak bakal pernah dibahas lagi di chapter berikutnya) Seperti kata Arthur, itu semua adalah hidayah.

**Yuki: **Auf wiedersehen!

**Dani:** Ha det!

**Yuki & Dani: **Review yaaa!!! *nodongin magical stick*


	2. Chapter 2

**Dani:** Ahahaha… akhirnya saya update fic ini. Tapi Yuki gak tahu sih… so what.

**Yuki:** *ngepruk Dani pake magical stick* Makasih buat yang sudah review. Di chapter ini terjawab beberapa pertanyaan atas misteri-misteri yang terjadi di chapter pertama.

**Dani:** Kecuali pertanyaan mengapa hamburger Alfred yang terbuang ke tong sampah.

**Yuki:** Sudah ketahuan kalau itu adalah azab illahi! *?*

**Dani:** Ya sudah… selamat membaca…

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Haunt The Haunting in The Haunted Dorm © Dani en Yuki.

Warning: OOC, AU, dan semua warning yang khas pada fic ciptaan kami XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Ivan, Gilbert, dan Alfred kini sedang mencoba untuk mendobrak pintu kamar Arthur tanpa peduli untuk mengetuk pintu ataupun mengucapkan permisi. Ya, mereka sepakat bahwa kamar Arthur lah yang dijadikan tempat untuk berkumpul. Namun sebelum kaki Gilbert dan Alfred menyentuh daun pintu itu, dan sebelum magical stick Ivan menghancurkan pintu itu, pintu itu sudah terbuka lebar dan sebagai gantinya, orang yang membuka itu terkena tendangan di kedua lutut dan satu pukulan di kepalanya oleh benda tajam itu.

"Kalian…" geram Arthur yang tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya dan tangan kirinya yang memegangi lutut kanannya.

"Yah… salah kamu sendiri. Kenapa ngebuka pintunya!" ujar Gilbert, "Dasar orang gak awesome!"

"Brengsek!" Arthur pun memilih diam dan membuka pintu lebih lebar, pertanda bahwa ia mempersilahkan masuk para tamu yang lebih pantas disebut penganiayanya itu.

"Wah… jadi ini kamarmu, Arthur?" tanya Gilbert sambil memandang sekeliling, "Penghuninya gak se-awesome kamarnya. Gak matching!"

"Korup banget kau, Arthur," ujar Alfred, "Kamarmu lebar banget."

"Dijaga dong mulutmu kalo ngomong," kata Arthur tersinggung, "Nih kamar merangkap kantor KetOs, jadi tentu saja lebih luas!"

"Tapi tetep saja, ruang KetOs-mu yang notabene 4 kali lipat kamar asrama anak lain kan cuma seperenam dari ruangan ini. Itu namanya korup!" kata Gilbert, "Cih. Kau aja tidur sendiri kamarnya seluas ini. Sedangkan aku setiap hari harus berbagi ranjang (?) dengan burung di atas kepalaku ini. Dasar gak adil."

"Wah… kamarnya hangat, da?" tanya Ivan sembari duduk di atas ranjang Arthur, "Gak seperti kamarku yang dingin."

"Siapa suruh pasang 5 AC sekaligus," batin semuanya.

"Betewe, jadi gak nih? Masak Cuma 4 orang dan satu burung ini aja yang akan melakukan misi ini?" tanya Gilbert.

"Paling yang lain bentar lagi bakal datang," kata Arthur.

"Halo semuanya," kata seseorang.

Semua menoleh dan mendapati Tino yang datang dengan seorang siswa lain. Seorang siswa yang berbau buah nangka. Atau ini bau pohonnya?

"Selamat malam," sapa semuanya.

"Lho? Berwald ikut juga tho?" tanya Arthur terkejut.

"Iya," jawab Tino sembari tersenyum.

"K'tOs," kata Berwald pada Arthur.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur.

"Karena semuanya udah kumpul, ayo kita mulai aja."

"Siapa sih? Datang-datang langsung merintah-merintah," batin Gilbert tak senang, "Awesome aja kagak!"

"Ah… aku ingin di sini saja. Kalian saja yang cari hantunya," Ivan malah terlentang di atas ranjang Arthur.

"Kagak bisa! Ini kan gara-gara kamu!" Arthur menarik paksa Ivan untuk bangun.

"Gara-gara kamu yang ngebuat Ivan nyuruh kita, tauk!" gumam Alfred.

Dan mereka pun keluar dari kamar Arthur.

"I'm gonna miss your room," kata Ivan, "Mau tukar kamar, da?" tanya Ivan pada Arthur dengan aura kejamnya.

"Errr… hey! Ayo kita jemput Ludwig. Dia pasti ingin menghindar dari rencana ini. Dasar Bapak yang gak bertanggung jawab!" kata Arthur yang ngeles dari pertanyaan Ivan.

Mendengar nama Ludwig, entah mengapa Berwald makin mendekatkan dirinya untuk berjalan di dekat Tino.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di depan pintu kamar Ludwig. Gilbert dan Alfred pun sudah siap dengan cara 'sopan' memasuki kamar orang lain dengan tendangan kaki mereka. Ivan pun telah siap dengan tongkat ajaibnya. Dan Arthur pun sudah hendak mengetukkan tangannya ke pintu itu. Berwald pun sudah menyembunyikan Tino di balik punggungnya saat menyadari bahwa mereka kini telah sampai di depan pintu kamar 'saingan' berat Berwald.

Namun, saat Alfred dan Gilbert hendak menendang pintu itu, saat Ivan hendak menghantam pintu itu dengan tongkat ajaibnya, dan saat kepalan tangan Arthur tinggal 1 inchi jaraknya dengan permukaan pintu, ketika pintu itu terbuka dari dalam dan menampakkan Ludwig yang berpakaian tentara dan menodongkan senjata bazooka ciptaannya tepat di depan muka Arthur.

"WOAH! AMPUN!" teriak Alfred dan Arthur berbarengan.

"Kamu gak bakal niat memusnahkan satu-satunya manusia awesome di bumi ini, kan?" kata Gilbert.

DRAK!

Dan Ivan tetap saja menghantamkan magical sticknya ke pintu yang sudah terbuka itu.

"Santai, man," kata Arthur gugup, "Sori kalo kamu gak suka aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu. Mungkin kamu suka cara tendangan atau hantaman? Ehehe…" dia tertawa gugup, "Kalo kamu gak mau ikut, ya gak papa, sih."

Ludwig pun menurunkan bazookanya.

"Ikut," jawab Ludwig.

"Tentu saja dia ikut karena Tino ikut," kata Berwald sensi yang langsung dapat tatapan heran dari yang lain.

"Bukannya yang kayak gitu kamu, ya?" tanya Tino sweat dropped.

"Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa jika memakai senjata seperti itu di dalam asrama ini?" tanya Ivan menatap senjata yang dipikul Ludwig saking gedenya.

"Tentu saja apa-apa," jelas Arthur, "Tapi pasti lebih apa-apa lagi jika kita kena apa-apa."

"Ribet banget omonganmu," kata Alfred, "Omong-omong, cuma segini saja yang ikut?"

"Pasti lebih dari cukup lah! Orang hantunya cuma satu. Satu lawan tujuh kan udah banyak," kata Arthur.

"Betul, apalagi dengan adanya orang yang sangat awesome sepertiku ini. Sungguh, kalian seperti mendapatkan seorang dewa dalam pasukan kalian," kata Gilbert PD.

"Mana ada dewa yang palanya diduduki burung dan gak pernah nyadar?" kata Alfred.

"Sebentar, aku baru sadar, bukankah lebih baik jika kita berjalan dengan membentuk kelompok dan berpencar?" usul Berwald, "Sudah diputuskan, aku dan Tino akan bekerja sebagai satu tim, sisanya terserah kalian," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Tino dan mengajaknya menjauh dari lima orang lain yang masih blank atas ucapan Berwald barusan.

"Ngomong apa sih dia? Udah gak jelas, main ninggalin pula," kata Arthur, "Kayak Alfred yang lagi ngomong sambil makan hamburger aja," pikirnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita membentuk tim, da?" ucap Ivan yang mengatakan apa yang barusan dikatakan Berwald.

"Ah, ya, ide bagus itu," kata Gilbert, "Kalo gitu Arthur dan Alfred satu tim, Ivan dan West satu tim, sedangkan aku akan berjalan sendirian."

"Kenapa kau sendirian?" tanya Arthur heran.

"Karena aku terlalu awesome untuk dijajarkan dengan kalian selama beberapa jam ke depan," kata Gilbert.

"Gak papa, lah. Orang awesome sepertimu juga pantesnya mati sendirian, ngangkat peti matimu sendirian, ngubur dirimu sendirian, ngelayat dirimu sendirian," kata Alfred.

"Tapi, rencanamu kurang awesome," sela Arthur, "Masak Ivan dan Ludwig satu tim, oi? Mereka kalo ketemu hantu, hantunya langsung mati kena bazooka atau magical stick. Sedangkan yang lain?"

"Ah! Hantu apapun itu pasti akan bertekuk lutut jika bertemu manusia awesome sepertiku ini," ujar Gilbert narsis, "Rapat selesai. Kita berpencar."

Dan Gilbert-pun pergi melangkah menjauh dari empat orang yang lain. Seketika saat dia membalikkan badan dan melangkah menjauh, air mata mengucur dengan deras dari matanya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang mencegahku? Harusnya mereka memohon-mohon untuk bisa satu tim denganku. Dan aku akan menolak dan mengatakan mereka tak pantas untuk berada di dekatku. Dan mereka akan mengemis di depanku, memuja ke-awesome-anku dan bersedia mati untukku jika nanti aku diserang hantu," batin Gilbert pilu, "Ah, mungkin beberapa saat lagi mereka akan menyusulku. Mungkin juga sekarang mereka masih ada di belakangku dan menatap kepergianku dengan pilu dan mengarahkan tangan mereka ke depan seolah ingin meraihku."

Dan saat Gilbert menoleh….

-SIIIINNNGGGG-

Dan mata indah itu makin mengucurkan air mata yang menuruni sebentuk wajah yang sangat awesome saat dia melihat bahwa sudah tak ada siapapun di belakang sana.

=_=_=_=_=

"Pertama-tama lebih baik kita cari hantu itu di tempat di mana hantu-hantu biasanya suka ngumpul," kata Arthur.

"Kalo gitu kita balik aja ke kamarmu," ujar Alfred.

"Cih, sori, ya. Kamarku tuh udah dipasang patahan bambu kuning di atas pintu, udah aku kasih kalung bawang putih, dan aku udah nyebarin bawang merah sama garam di seluruh sudut kamar," kata Arthur.

"Pantesan tadi bau bawang dan suasananya serasa di dapur banget," gumam Alfred.

Tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan tertangkap oleh mata mereka. Dan hal itu membuat Alfred dan Arthur berjingkat.

"A-apa itu?" tanya Alfred.

"Eng… Hantu! Itu pasti hantunya!" pekik Arthur yang refleks menarik tangan Alfred dan langsung berlari untuk mengejar sesuatu yang dianggap hantu itu.

"Hey, Arthur! Lihat itu! Kau lihat itu? Bisakah kau lihat itu? Apakah kau bisa melihat itu?" teriak Alfred sambil menunjuk ke arah lantai.

"Apa?" tanya Arthur sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lantai dan melihat kelopak bunga mawar merah yang tercecer berderet dan menghilang di balik tikungan koridor itu.

"Gak heran dari tadi bau wewangian gini," kata Alfred.

"Kayaknya aku ngerasa familiar banget deh sama hal beginian…" gumam Arthur, "Ayo kita ikuti, tapi kamu duluan!" kata Arthur sambil mendorong Alfred ke depannya.

"What? Kamu kan yang lebih tua, harusnya kamu melindungi yang muda!" kata Alfred, "Meskipun aku tidak perlu dilindungi, tetapi tetap saja kau harus melaksanakan tugasmu sebagai orang yang lebih tua!"

"Justru itu, karena aku lebih tua aku harus mengalah dan harus berjalan di belakang!" paksa Arthur, "Apa kau tidak kasihan pada orang tua sepertiku?" ucap Arthur yang tanpa sadar mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah tua.

"Tidak! Kau aja gak kasihan ama yang muda!" sanggah Alfred, "Udah deh! Yang alisnya tebel jalan duluan!"

"Yang makanannya gak enak aja yang jalan duluan!"

"Kalo gitu kamu yang jalan duluan!"

"Yang gak percaya ama hal gaib harusnya lebih berani dan jalan duluan!"

"Justru yang percaya banget ama hal gaib yang jalan duluan!"

BRAK! Terdengar sebuah suara keras.

"KYAAAAA!!!" teriak mereka berdua sambil berpelukan.

=_=_=_=

Terlihat dua orang lelaki yang berjalan berdampingan di lorong dengan jalan yang santai. Padahal dari jarak tak seberapa jauh dari sana terdengar suara derap langkah kaki khas orang ketakutan dengan teriakan _'Kamu duluan!' _yang saling bersahut-sahutan.

"Hm… malam ini indah ya?" kata Berwald yang mulai ngegombal. Padahal beberapa temannya yang lain tengah mempertaruhkan nyawa di belakang sana.

"Ta-tapi, hantu itu di mana, ya?" tanya Tino sembari menoleh kesana dan kemari.

"Sudahlah, hantu itu tak ada, kok," kata Berwald.

"Tapi kata Ivan…" ujar Tino.

"Lebih baik tidak usah pikirkan hantu itu," kata Berwald, "Omong-omong, kau tahu gak bahwa udara malam itu segar sekali?"

"Hm?"

"Ayo kita nyantai di bawah pohon nangka," kata Berwald yang memberi pandangan memerintah.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Jangan pikirkan yang lain jika kau bersamaku," ujar Berwald ketus sembari menggandeng tangan Tino untuk melangkah dari sana.

Tanpa mereka tahu, sesosok siluet hitam mengamati mereka dari balik tikungan lorong sana.

=_=_=_=_=

Terdengar siulan yang lirih di lorong lantai dasar. Dengan santainya pria itu berjalan. Sesekali air matanya mengalir dengan bibirnya yang masih bersiul.

"Aku benci mereka," ujarnya yang masih kesal, "Masak aku yang awesome gini dibiarin sendiri? Tapi aku tak boleh berprasangka buruk. Pasti mereka meninggalkanku karena mereka sadar diri bahwa aku memang terlalu awesome untuk pantas satu tim dengan mereka."

Dia pun terus melangkahkan kakinya hingga pandangan matanya tertumbuk pada arah di mana toilet berada.

"Ah, sebelum bertemu hantu, lebih baik aku bercermin dan melihat seberapa awesome-nya diriku sekarang," ujar Gilbert sambil memasuki toilet.

Dan saat ia bercermin, ia baru sadar akan keberadaan seekor burung di atas kepalanya yang saat itu juga tengah menatap bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Gak majikan gak piaraan, sama narsisnya.

"Ah, ya, aku gak sendirian, ternyata," kata Gilbert senang, "Masih ada kau, Gilbird. Dan dengan kerja sama kita, hantu apapun itu pasti akan kalah oleh ke-awesome-an kita ini! Hahahaha….ha?"

Tawa Gilbert pun berhenti dan digantikan oleh gumaman herannya saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar cukup jelas di koridor yang sepi itu.

"Jangan-jangan itu hantunya, Gilbird?" kata Gilbert.

"Cip-cip," kata Gilbird.

"Bukan? Lalu siapa?"

"Cip-cip-cip."

"Oh, cuma orang lewat."

Dan Gilbert pun ingin keluar dari toilet itu. Namun ia menghentikan niatnya saat sebuah bayangan hitam terlukis di tembok di depan pintu toilet yang terbuka itu. Bayangan itu membentuk sosok tubuh manusia.

"Fiuh… benar katamu, hanya manusia biasa," kata Gilbert.

"Cip-cip-cip."

"Ya, aku memang awesome dan jenius."

TUK! Kepala Gilbert pun dipatuk oleh Gilbird.

"Lebih baik kita keluar sekarang dan melanjutkan pencarian ini," kata Gilbert.

Baru dua langkah ia berjalan, cowok yang katanya awesome itu pun berhenti saat tangan dari bayangan di tembok itu bergerak dan menampakkan bayangan lain yang mirip sebuah kapak berukuran lumayan besar.

"WOAH!! Hantuuu!!!" teriak Gilbert.

"CIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPP!!!"

"HEBAT! AKU BISA MENEMUKAN HANTUNYA! AKU MEMANG AWESOME BANGEEEEEEETTTTT!!!" teriak Gilbert dengan air mata yang mengucur deras dari matanya dan tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat, "OHHHH!! HANTUNYA BAWA KAPAK TUUUUUUHHH!!! AKU SEKARANG ADA DI TOILET! TOLOOOOOOOOOOONGGGG!!! An **AWESOME** guy needs an **AWESOME** help from an **AWESOME** savior!!!" teriaknya jauh lebih keras.

JLEB!!

Sebuah kapak terlempar oleh sosok itu dan menancap di tembok tepat di atas kepala Gilbird.

"PLEASE! DON'T KILL ME COZ I'M FUCKING AWESOME AND YOU'RE GONNA REGRET IT FOR SURE! I'M SUPPOSED TO DIE IN AN AWESOME WAY!" teriak Gilbert padahal kapak itu sudah menancap di tembok, "KILL IT INSTEAD COZ IT'S NOT AWESOME!" tunjuk Gilbert pada Gilbird yang udah tepar di atas kepalanya karena syok.

=_=_=_=

**Dani: **To be continued.

**Yuki:** Apakah ada hantu lain? Hantu macam apa yang menghampiri Gilbert? Bagaimana nasib Ludwig dan Ivan? Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

**Dani:** Kecemburuan Berwald sepihak…

**Yuki:** Bagaimana pula nasib Arthur dan Alfred? Dan mengapa kamar Arthur sangat luas? Apa yang akan Berwald dan Tino alami?

**Dani:** Auf wiedersehen…

**Yuki:** Siapakah sosok siluet hitam yang berkeliaran dan membuat suara gaduh di lorong kamar asrama itu? Kenapa Gilbert…

**Dani:** *ndepak Yuki* Ha det… Review ya!


	3. Chapter 3

**Dani:** Ahahaha… update chapter terakhir!!!!!

**Yuki:** Kemarin Dani nggak ngasih tahu saya (sekarang juga). Yah… pokoknya Anda baca saja lah.

**Dani:** Banyak yang nebak2 siapa orang yang bawa2 kapak itu. Kita lihat saja lah…

**Yuki:** Selamat membaca. XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya

Haunt The Haunting in The Haunted Dorm © Dani en Yuki.

Warning: OOC, AU, dan semua warning yang khas pada fic ciptaan kami XD

=_=_=_=_=_=_=

"Mungkin hantu itu ada di sana," kata Ivan sembari menuju ke sebuah kamar yang berdaun pintu dua dan terlihat sangat beda dari yang lain, "Lebih baik kita periksa di dalam saja," dan tanpa menunggu jawaban Ludwig, Ivan segera mengangkat magical stick nya dan hendak ia hantamkan ke daun pintu itu sebelum Ludwig melangkah maju dan membuka daun pintu itu dengan memutar kenopnya. Simpel sekali.

"Masuk," ujar Ludwig sembari membuka pintu lebih lebar dan melangkah ke dalam.

"Wah, hebat. Ahahaha…" kata Ivan, "Ludwig mampu membuka pintu bahkan tanpa mempunyai kuncinya," kata Ivan yang kemudian mematahkan sebelah kenop pintu dengan hantaman magical sticknya.

"Wah… di sini nyaman, ya?" kata Ivan sembari langsung duduk di sofa besar yang ada di tengah ruangan di mana sebuah LCD terpampang dengan mewahnya di depan sana. Sekejap setelah dia menyamankan diri di sofa itu, bola lampu disko berwarna-warni yang ada di langit-langit tepat di atas kepalanya pun menyala dan memancarkan segala warna ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Mewah sekali," kata Ivan meskipun Ludwig tak menanggapi ucapannya dari tadi. Lelaki berpakaian seragam tentara itu sekarang malah sibuk memainkan sebuah laptop dan menemukan game 17+ yang berjibun baik di flash disk maupun di hard disk.

"Lebih baik kita di sini saja, da?" tanya Ivan, "Mungkin sebentar lagi hantunya akan datang, da? Hantunya pasti tahu bahwa ada tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini di asrama."

Ludwig masih terdiam. Ia sekarang malah sibuk melihat foto seseorang dari masa kecil hingga masa dewasa.

"Sungguh, kamar ini nyaman dan mewah sekali. Pasti kamar KetOs tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan kamar ini," kata Ivan sembari menyambar sebotol vodka yang berada di jejeran botol minuman keras yang terletak di rak di sampingnya.

=_=_=_=

Alfred dan Arthur pun tengah berlari melewati lorong dan ruangan. Suara 'BRAK' tadi cukup mengerikan bagi mereka dan membuat mereka lari pontang panting bahkan sebelum mereka melihat sosok hantu itu.

"Aku duluan!" bentak Alfred sembari menarik kerah jaket Arthur dan menyeret cowok itu ke belakang dari dirinya.

"Yang tua duluan karena harus melindungi yang muda!" kata Arthur sembari mendorong ke samping tubuh Alfred dan berlari makin cepat.

"Yang tua gak boleh maksain diri deh! Entar mati kecapean lagi!" Alfred mendorong lagi Arthur ke belakang.

"Yang alis tebal duluan!" Arthur mendahului Alfred.

"Yang makanannya gak enak duluan!" kata Alfred sembari membalas mendahului Arthur.

"Berarti aku yang duluan!" Arthur kembali berada di posisi pertama.

"Tapi lebih gak enakan makananku, tauk! Semua juga tahu itu!" Ya, dan Alfred kembali meraih posisinya.

"Syukur deh situ nyadar!"

Dengan cepat Alfred pun mampu mencapai garis finish di mana rivalnya masih beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Alfred segera memasuki ruangan itu di mana pintunya bertuliskan 'Selain KetOs dilarang masuk' dan pemuda berkacamata itu segera menutup pintunya dan hendak menguncinya. Namun niatnya itu gagal saat ia menyadari bahwa sebelah kenop pintu itu yang sepertinya telah patah oleh **benda tajam. **Dan Alfred pun menutup pintunya dengan menahan pintu itu dengan menekankan berat tubuhnya ke pintu itu. Sedangkan orang malang di luar sana menggedor-gedor pintu itu dengan tubuhnya pula.

"IJININ AKU MASUK, OIIII!!!" teriak orang malang itu.

"K-KAMU SIAPA?!" jawab Alfred dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Saking grogi dan takutnya, ia sampai lupa pada satu-satunya makhluk yang tadi lomba lari dengannya.

"AKU KETOS DAN KAU MEMASUKI RUANGAN KETOS!!!"

"KALAU INI RUANGANMU, YA UDAH MASUK AJA KENAPA MINTA IJIN KE AKU?!" balas Alfred yang masih gugup dan nge-blank.

"BACOT! BUKA GAK?!"

"KALO GITU KAU BUKAN KETOS DAN AKU GAK AKAN NGIJININ KAMU MASUK!"

"Lho? Alfred?" kata sebuah suara dari belakang Alfred.

Saat Alfred bengong dan berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri akan suara siapa itu, pintu tertutup yang tengah ditahannya itu terhempas terbuka dengan keras dan Alfred pun terdorong oleh salah satu daun pintu dan tergencet di antara tembok dan daun pintu yang mendorongnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Arthur?" Ivan berdiri dari duduknya dengan membawa botol vodka di tangan kanannya, "Kau memasuki ruangan orang lain tanpa izin dan dengan cara yang tak sopan."

"Errrrr…" Arthur melihat sekeliling, memastikan bahwa ini benar-benar ruangan resmi dan pribadinya. Dan ternyata benar. Buktinya di sana masih ada bawang putih busuk di sudut kamar.

Sedangkan Ludwig pun tak ambil pusing dengan semua itu dan kembali mengedit beberapa foto di laptop itu. Ia kini tengah sibuk menambahkan alis tambahan di atas alis tebal seorang bocah lima tahunan berambut pirang di foto itu.

Ivan pun melangkah maju menuju ke arah pintu, dia pun tertegun, "KAU BAHKAN MERUSAK KENOPNYA!" Ivan menunjuk kenop pintu yang telah patah, sekali lagi oleh **benda tajam**.

"Tapi Ivan, ini adalah ruangan sekaligus kamarku," jelas Arthur yang seketika melupakan Alfred yang masih kejepit di balik pintu sana.

"Ahahaha… Kau pasti berkata begitu karena kau merasa sudah tak nyaman lagi dengan kamar KetOs mu dan memilih yang lebih mewah seperti ini, kan? Ada yang lebih bagus dari kamarmu dan sekarang kau mengakuinya sebagai ruanganmu?"

"Ini memang ruanganku," kata Arthur mencoba sabar.

"Bohong! Mana ada minuman keras di ruangan KetOs!" ujar Ivan yang membuat Arthur bungkam, "KetOs kan gak boleh mengkoleksi minuman keras seperti yang ada di sana itu," tunjuk Ivan pada rak minuman.

"Errr… Itu milik guru, kok," Arthur ngeles.

"Sudahlah, yang jelas ruangan ini sudah menjadi milikku mulai malam ini karena akulah penemu pertamanya," Ivan meminum vodkanya yang pada botolnya tertempel secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'KetOs's aset'.

"Kau tadi kan sudah kesini, bagaimana kau bisa lupa bahwa ini kamarku?" tanya Arthur.

"Tidak mungkin. Kamarmu kenop pintunya kan gak rusak."

"Kau yang merusaknya."

"Aku kan pemiliknya, mana mungkin aku merusaknya. Ahahaha…" jelas Ivan, "Lagipula sudah jelas kamar ini ditakdirkan menjadi milikku, kan? Buktinya aku datang aja udah tersuguh vodka yang jelas merupakan minuman kesukaanku."

"TAPI AKU JUGA SUKA VODKA!!" Arthur pun berjalan dengan geram menuju ke arah di mana Alfred terjepit di antara pintu dan tembok. Arthur pun membuka pintunya. Bukannya menolong Alfred yang langsung jatuh ke lantai, Arthur pun malah berdiri dan menunjuk sebuah foto dari dirinya saat pelantikan OSIS dahulu, yang tergantung di tembok di mana Alfred terjepit tadi.

"Tuh, itu fotoku dan berarti ini ruanganku!"

"Pasti itu cuma kebetulan. Kau kan KetOs, jadi wajar saja jika fotomu di pajang di kamar para siswa," sanggah Ivan tanpa menyadari bahwa foto Arthur di asrama ini hanya ada dua. Pertama di kamarnya, kedua di kalender sekolah.

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!!!!!" teriak Arthur frustasi sambil menjambaki rambutnya. Ingin sekali ia mencabuti alisnya sendiri.

"_An __**AWESOME**__ guy needs an __**AWESOME**__ help from an __**AWESOME**__ savior!!!"_

Terdengar suara dari kejauhan.

"Kayak suara Kakak," kata Ludwig sembari menyimpan foto-foto hasil edit-annya dan membuang foto-foto asli baik dari hard disk maupun recycle bin. Ia pun keluar dari kamar itu dengan membopong bazooka-nya.

"Kalau kau di sini, boleh saja. Asal jangan berantakin saja, da?" pinta Ivan sembari ikut keluar dan tak lupa menyambar magical stick miliknya yang tergeletak di atas meja, tepat di samping papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Ketua OSIS: Arthur Kirkland' lengkap dengan fotonya.

"Pingin mati aku," ucap Arthur sambil berjalan ke arah mejanya dan membuka laci meja untuk mengambil pita berwarna kuning. Sebelumnya, dia bersusah payah dulu menyeret tubuh pingsan Alfred keluar dari kamarnya. Setelah itu dia langsung menutup pintu kamarnya yang tidak dapat tertutup dengan sempurna, dan dia pun mengulur pita bertuliskan 'DO NOT CROSS' itu untuk dipasang di depan pintu kamarnya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun mengikuti arah kemana perginya Ivan dan Ludwig tadi. Tentu saja dengan cara Arthur menyeret tubuh Alfred yang separuh sadar.

=_=_=_=

"Gilbert? Beilschmidt? Prussia? Preuβen? Puroizen?" tanya 'bayangan hitam' itu yang ternyata adalah Denmark, "Menjauhlah dari kapakku, brengsek!!!"

"Denmark?" kata Gilbert tak percaya dan langsung agak menyingkir dari tempatnya semula, "Ternyata kau? Dasar orang gak awesome!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau menghinaku?" tanya Denmark sembari mencabut kapaknya dari tembok, "Memangnya aku salah apa?" tanyanya sok inosen.

"Kau… kau membunuh Gilbird yang awesome ini!" Gilbert menempelkan tangan kanannya pada kepalanya dan mengelus-elus burung yang pingsan itu.

"Oh? Aku melemparnya karena aku mendengar kata 'AWESOME' berulang kali. Karena aku-lah orang yang seharusnya pantas disebut awesome," jelas Denmark enteng, "Lagian salah sendiri gak menghindar. Kapakku kan gak punya mata."

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Ludwig yang baru sampai di sana, "Kakak tidak apa-apa?"

"Oh, West," Gilbert menghampiri adiknya, "Apakah aku masih awesome seperti biasanya? Karena orang yang tidak awesome itu hampir membunuhku," Gilbert menunjuk Denmark.

"Errrr… Sepertinya iya," jawab Ludwig.

"Wah… Gilbert ya, ternyata?" kata Ivan yang baru sampai, "Tadi kenapa teriak? Ada hantu?"

"Aku hampir dibunuh," jawab Gilbert.

"Trus kenapa gak jadi?" tanya Ivan, "Oh ya, omong-omong nanti kalian nginep aja di kamar baruku, da? Mewah dan nyaman, lho. Hangat pula. Tapi sayang, kenop pintunya dirusak oleh Arthur dan Alfred."

"Jadi selama ini kau hantunya, Denmark?" tanya Gilbert menuding Denmark, "Cari tenar doang ya? Maklum orang gak awesome, sih."

"Nyesel aku kenapa kapakku gak ngenai wajahmu yang awesome itu," sindir Denmark, "Hantu apaan? Tampang keren gini dibilang hantu."

"Trus kenapa kamu bawa-bawa kapak itu malam-malam begini?" tanya Arthur yang baru sampai dengan Alfred yang kini mampu berdiri sendiri.

"Ah? Ini? Oh, aku disuruh Feliks untuk menebang pohon nangka di halaman depan buat bikin api unggun. Itu saja, kok," jelas Denmark.

"Itu benar, Denmark bukan hantunya," kata Feliks yang tahu-tahu ikutan nimbrung.

"Jadi kamu hantunya? Cari tenar doang ya? Maklum orang gak awesome, sih," kata Gilbert mengulangi ucapannya tadi.

"Apa yang membuatmu menuduhku begitu?" tanya Feliks tidak terima.

"Ya karena kau gak awesome makanya cari tenar supaya jadi awesome," kata Gilbert mengulangi ucapannya dengan sususan kalimat yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya ingin mendapatkan kayu untuk perapian di kamarku. Udaranya dingin sekali dan aku membutuhkan perapian untuk menghangatkan ruanganku," jelas Feliks, "Kalian mau membantuku dan Denmark menebang pohon? Semakin banyak yang membantu, semakin mudah tertebang."

"Bukannya satu atau dua orang saja cukup?" tanya Ivan, "Lagian aku yakin Denmark itu kuat, da?"

"Tentu saja tidak cukup," bantah Feliks, "Dalam menebang pohon, minimal dibutuhkan dua orang. Seorang bertugas memegangi dan menahan kapak agar tertancap di batang pohon, dan seorang lagi bertugas memukul-mukulkan telapak tangannya pada gagang kapak itu agar mata kapak itu semakin tertancap dalam dan tara! Pohon pun tertebang deh!"

Semua langsung sweat dropped.

"Jadi, jika kalian membantu, nanti ada yang bertugas sebagai penahan kapak, yaitu Denmark, dan ada yang bertugas sebagai pemukul agar kapak makin dalam tertancap, yaitu aku. Kalau bisa sih kalian nanti yang ngejeduk-jedukin pohonnya berlawanan arah dengan kapak supaya gampang tertebang," jelas Feliks lebih jauh lagi, "Hebat kan?"

"Errrr…. Iya, tetapi bukannya jauh lebih mudah penebangannya dilakukan dengan cara hanya dengan mengayunkan mata kapak ke batang pohon berkali-kali? Cukup dilakukan satu orang saja pula," jelas Ludwig.

"Ngg… anu… bukannya di setiap kamar siswa ada AC, ya?" tanya Arthur.

"Tentu saja ada!" kata Feliks, "Kan tadi kubilang ruanganku dingin, itu karena AC, tauk!"

"Ya tinggal naikin aja suhunya kan beres?!!" teriak Arthur sensi karena dari tadi dapat sial, "Ngapain repot-repot nebang pohon?!"

Feliks pun terlihat terkejut dan seolah baru menyadari sesuatu yang sudah sejak dulu disadari oleh semua orang.

"Ah…… Aku sudah tahu itu! Sungguh aku tahu. Beneran. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu? Jangan-jangan kau yang tidak tahu bahwa aku tahu kau tidak tahu?" ucap Feliks ngeles.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tidak tahu tetapi pura-pura tahu bahwa kau tahu apa yang aku tahu," sambung Arthur.

"Terserahlah. Aku mau ke kamar dan menaikkan suhu AC kamarku," ujar Feliks yang langsung pergi.

"Kau ngapain masih di sini, heh?! Dasar orang gak awesome! Maunya eksis dengan ngumpul dekat-dekat aku!" kata Gilbert pada Denmark.

"Cih! Fuck you!"

Dan Denmark pun pergi.

"Jadi hasil pencarian ini bagaimana? Mana hantunya?" tanya Alfred yang baru bicara.

"Ah, kalian nanti jadi kan, tidur di kamarku?" tanya Ivan tanpa menyadari aura frustasi Arthur.

"Kami sedang berusaha menyelamatkan nyawamu. Kau mikir tidur mulu dari tadi," pikir Ludwig.

=_=_=_=

Terlihat tebaran kelopak mawar di sepanjang lorong dan berkali-kali bunyi 'Brak' terdengar saat pintu dari nyaris semua kamar terbuka dan tertutup secara bergantian.

Sosok itu berhenti melangkah di tikungan lorong saat ia melihat dua siswa laki-laki yang berjalan berdampingan di lorong sana.

"Tino? Berwald?" gumam sosok itu sembari mengikuti mereka.

Dan kemudian sosok itu pun bersembunyi secara sembunyi-sembunyi melalui jalur memutar di balik pohon nangka dimana Tino dan Berwald berhenti dan duduk berduaan di sana.

"Su-san, apa bukan sebaiknya kita membantu Ivan mencari hantu yang kata Arthur akan membunuhnya itu?" tanya Tino sedikit cemas.

"Sudah kubilang tidak ada yang namanya hantu," kata Berwald, "Omong-omong, kau suka pohon nangka, gak?"

"Errr…"

"Buah nangka itu, kulitnya aja yang tajem, tapi buahnya manis. Sama kayak orang. Jangan menilai orang dari luarnya saja, tapi hatinya juga," kata Berwald. Dan Tino hanya melongo karena tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan pemuda yang satu ini.

"Nnnn… Su-san, kau mencium bau mawar tidak?" tanya Tino.

"Aku mencium bau nangka saja," jawab Berwald.

"Tapi ada bau mawar, kok. Beneran," Tino pun menoleh ke sekeliling. Tidak ada tanaman mawar, hanya ada pepohonan nangka. Tapi kenapa ada bau mawar? "Jangan-jangan ini bau hantu?"

"Hm, mungkin hantu yang dimaksud oleh Ivan adalah Francis yang berkeliaran tiap tengah malam," jawab Berwald, "Mana mungkin ada hantu yang bisa dipukul dengan magical stick dan meninggalkan serpihan kaca?"

"HAH! JADI IVAN YANG MEMUKUL MATTHEW?!" Francis pun muncul dari tempat persembunyiannya dalam keadaan naked dan Berwald pun menutupi mata Tino dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau? Jadi kau hantu mawar yang dimaksud Ivan?" tanya Berwald yang salah informasi.

=_=_=_=

"Sudahlah, tak ditemukan juga tak apa," kata Ivan saat berjalan bersama Arthur, Alfred, Ludwig dan Gilbert menuju kamar masing-masing.

"Trus? Kata Arthur kau akan mati jika kau tidak bisa menyegel roh hantu (?) itu dengan melakukan ritual," kata Alfred.

"Ahahaha…"

"Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, serius dikit, dong," gemas Alfred.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang yang kuinginkan adalah tidur di kamar baruku yang mewah. Hah… kalaupun aku harus mati, setidaknya aku mati di saat aku sedang minum vodka di kamar yang nyaman milikku itu," ujar Ivan dengan mata berbinar.

Dan tentu saja, ucapan Ivan itu membuat Arthur menjadi kembali tersulut lagi rasa sensinya.

"Biar saja, percuma berdebat dengan dia. Untuk malam ini saja, aku akan tidur di kamar Alfred dan Alfred akan tidur di kamar Ivan. Khekhekhe…" pikir Arthur licik.

"Maaf, aku pergi duluan ya," kata Arthur mempercepat langkah, bahkan berlari, menuju ke kamar Alfred. Sesampainya di sana, Arthur segera menempelkan secarik kertas di depan pintu, yang bertuliskan 'KAU TIDUR DI KAMAR IVAN, YOU GIT!'

"Bukannya kamar dia ada di sana?" tanya Alfred heran sembari menunjuk kamar KetOs.

"Bukan, itu kamarku baruku," ujar Ivan.

"Hah?" Alfred bingung, diikuti Gilbert yang juga tak mengerti.

"Kamarku nyaman banget loh. Besok aku akan menambahkan 3 AC di kamar baruku itu," ujar Ivan.

"Trus apa bedanya ama kamar lamamu?" tanya Gilbert.

=_=_=_=

**Omake**

"Arthur sial, seenaknya saja dia mengambil kamarku secara sepihak dan menyuruhku tidur di kamar Ivan," Alfred membelalak seperti menyadari sesuatu, "Hah, berarti aku harus tidur ama Ivan, dong? Err… tapi katanya tadi dia mau tidur di kamar Arthur, kan?"

Alfred pun membuka pintu kamar Ivan dan langsung disambut oleh hawa dingin dan saat ia melihat sekeliling, terdapat 5 buah AC dengan merk berbeda-beda dan 1 kipas angin gantung di kamar itu.

"Heran, gimana Ivan bisa betah tidur di kamar kayak lemari es begini?" pikirnya. Alfred pun mengambil remote AC yang terjejer rapi di atas sebuah meja di mana sebuah kipas angin mini berada.

"Ugh, 5 derajat Celcius semua?" gumam Alfred syok saat melihat angka suhu di kelima remote itu, "Lebih baik kunaikkan suhunya saja biar hangat," ujar Alfred, "Aku jadi heran, apa jangan-jangan semua suhu AC ini adalah suhu yang ter-set di toko dan Ivan tak pernah menggantinya?"

Ruangan pun mulai menghangat saat Alfred telah menambah suhu dari tiap AC. Namun tiba-tiba kipas angin gantung di atap atas ranjang berputar dan memancarkan hawa dingin. Alfred yang semula heran, segera mematikan kipas itu dengan tombolnya di tembok. Kipas gantung itu memang berhenti berputar, tetapi suhu kelima AC di kamar itu kembali menjadi 5 derajat celcius semua.

"The fuck?! Apa yang terjadi? Mampus! Aku merusakkan fasilitas milik Ivan!" ujar Alfred panik.

Dia tidak tahu saja bahwa semua itu memang dipasang oleh Ivan demikian rupa. Jika AC bersuhu hangat, maka kipas angin akan otomatis menyala. Dan jika kipas angin mati, maka AC akan otomatis ke suhu standar toko 5 derajat celcius.

**THE END**

**Dani:** Gaje sekali…

**Yuki:** Haha, maaf ya, nggak ketemu hantunya. Tapi seenggaknya yang baca udah tahu…

**Dani:** Dan seenggaknya Ivan mati sambil minum Vodka di kamar barunya.

**Yuki:** Iy—whot??

**Dani:** Review please. XD

**Yuki:** Oh ya, dan kita dapat surat dari Alfred, katanya dia mau didoain biar bisa bertahan hidup di kamar Ivan selama semalam.

**Dani: **Ciao~

**Yuki:** Auf wiedersehen!


End file.
